A press-die for performing drawing process and trimming process on a workpiece is used in manufacturing of a panel or the like of an automobile (e.g., see Patent Document 1). A lower die of the press-die disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a punch (lower forming die) facing to a die (upper forming die) of an upper die. A pressing member and a receiving member as a blank holder for supporting the workpiece are provided around the punch. The receiving member is disposed to be slidable with respect to a side surface of the punch, and the pressing member is disposed to be slidable with respect to a side surface of the receiving member.